What Happens When Cupid Misses his Mark?
by Kaitlin2012
Summary: Sam is at mckinly high school he has to prove he can be just like his dad to stay in the family business but when the highschool life starts to distract him can he accomplish his goals or just end up ruining everyones life?


_**A/N: I hope you all enjoy I will update if anybody gets intrested & thanks in advance for reading. **_

**I don't own glee. :) **

When he first walked in his eyes were stunned with all the potential this place had to offer. There were boys and girls everywhere and he could feel they all wanted love. He knew his dad had taken a chance on him to send him to a highschool where his father always expressed how complicated teenagers could be, but since he had a really good aim and could get a feel on people his dad had trusted him and sent him to an average high school in ohio. As he walked down the halls of Mckinly he noticed how everyone looked diffrent he had never seen such diversity where he comes from everyone has green eyes, bright blonde hair, and a rather large mouth.

Thats when it happend the freezing feeling and the burning in his eyes. He had been slushied by Dave who had accidentialy hit Sam, but when he saw Sam wasn't going to do anything he just started laughing "Welcome to Hell" then turned to walk with Azimo.

Thats when he noticed a girl behind him she looked sad "I'm so sorry he ment to hit me" Rachel sad remorsefully.

"Well then I am happy I was here to protect you" Sam said with a smile then turned to walk away. Rachel just stood there looking in awe.

As the day goes on he sees the same two guys from earlier except this time they are picking on a fiesty girl with a huge attitude until she sees what they have behind their backs and then the look of fear is all over her face, but right before they hit her with the ice cold red slushies he has already jumped in front of her to protect her since his clothes are already soaked.

When everyones shock finally sinks in Azimo grabs Sam pushing him up against the lockers "What the hell is your problem new boy?" "You don't know what your doing these are nothing but gleeks not worth anything" Dave finishes. "Well then why do you seem to put so much effort into harrassing them?" Sam chuckles at their nonlogic. When Dave punches Sam in the face it is the worst pain he has ever felt in his life and he screams when Azimo punch hits his stomach.

"Finn you have to do somthing Dave and Azimo are beating the new kid up for helping Mercedres" Rachel yelled.

Finn ran towards the guys telling them to stop and pushing them back off of Sam who was now sitting on the floor trying to get up, but mercedes had to help him. They both turned on Finn who was a little worried but knew he could atleast take one thats when Mike, mMatt, and Puck showed up and even Dave and Azimo knew they couldn't take on all these guys even if they did think they were just a bunch of singing homos.

When Sam was finally walking again he went up to finn and the rest of the guys "Thanks yall I am really gratefull I didn't know how much more I could take" Sam said thankful.

"No problem we heard you were just trying to protect our glee girls" Matt says.

"Yeah he was, hey whats your name? and do you want to join our glee club, well can you sing?" Rachel asked about to keep going before Finn put a hand over her mouth while she just looked at him with a playful glare.

"Well my name is Sam and I'm not sure what a glee is" Sam said shyly.

"Oh you poor child where were you raised antartica?" Kurt asked utterly shocked.

Everyone looked at Kurt like he had asked the boy if he wanted to have sex with him or somthing.

"Well not exactly" his parents had helped him come up with a coverstory since he couldn't say where he was really from. "I am from alaska".

"Well Sam as for glee it is a singing group we are called the New Directions" Rachel said proudly.

"Well then I would love to join" Sam said happily after he saw all the smiles on everyones face.

"Okay well you can try out at glee practice today it is at 4:00 in the choir classroom" Finn informed him "But if you want to change I have my gym clothes you could borrow?"

"That would be great" Sam replied.

Soon they said bye to the group and him and Finn were on their way to the locker room Sam decided that the glee club was the perfect place to start his plan since it was a few weeks from Valentines Day he had a chance to actually get a read on these people.

**A/N: Well thanks for reading. I know its not the best but it will get better its only the first chapter have some faith. Please Review I only want to get better. **


End file.
